


Curry On

by SuperStitious18



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Shower Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Laurel had a long day, following the end of an even longer case. All she wanted to do was go home, eat, shower and collapse for 24 hours.But a suspicious bowl of curry on her counter stops her in her tracks. Someone had broken into her apartment.And she had no idea who.





	Curry On

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm on a roll? Am I? Nah.  
> I hope you enjoy!

It had been a long day following the end of a difficult case that had gone on entirely too long. She had won, of course, but it felt bittersweet due to how long her client had to spend in that god awful prison. No innocent man deserved that, hell, some of the guilty parties didn't even deserve the corruption and violence that happened there. Laurel had saved one man from life today and now it was time for another.

But tomorrow. It could all wait until tomorrow, because right now? She was weary, the kind of tiredness that you feel deep in your bones. Her bed was calling her name and it sounded so  _ good  _ right now, but she had to wait. Laurel had to be a responsible adult and try to eat and shower before collapsing. 

She trudged to the kitchen to attempt something easy to eat but froze at the entrance when she saw her favorite curry on the table. It was sitting there, still warm as if someone had just finished making it. Which would be sweet if it weren't for the fact that no one else had a key to her apartment.

So that meant someone had broken in and Laurel wasn't ready to die, certainly not by rather tasty looking but potentially poisonous coconut curry.

"I promise it will not kill you." A soft voice startled Laurel out of her staring contest with the bowl on the counter. She turned around to see Nyssa Al Ghul in her apartment, wearing… wearing her clothes? "What? I decided if I were to stay, I would change into something more appropriate. Is this not okay?"

"No, no. It's fine, I just wasn't expecting… you brought me food?"

"I  _ made _ you food. I knew it was your favorite and you have had a rather long day." Nyssa corrected her, approaching her silently like the trained assassin she is. Laurel was very aware that in this moment, Nyssa could easily dispatch her if she wished but it appeared that she wouldn't. Who would break into her apartment, make her favorite food after a long day and wear her clothes to sleep in if they intended to kill her?

Probably Nyssa. But she highly doubted it honestly.

Laurel finally accepted the bowl of curry, eating it like she was a woman starved and made various satisfied noises throughout the entire meal. She missed the way Nyssa's cheeks slightly coloured at her moans and groans. She missed the way Nyssa looked at her, taking in her appearance and the way she seems to enjoy Laurel's companionship.

After the meal, Laurel was getting ready to clean up before she hit the shower, but Nyssa beat her to it. She silently gathered the dishes and took them to the sink, starting up the warm water to clean them. "Hey, you cooked, I should be the one doing the dishes." Laurel complained, appreciating what she was doing but nonetheless felt like Nyssa was doing too much of the work.

"You had a longer day than I. You relax or go ahead and wash up, I will finish the dishes." Nyssa didn't budge on her position, instead leveling Laurel with a glare. "Don't test me, as you would say."

That pulled a surprised laugh from Laurel, not having expected a quip like that to come from her lips. "Okay, okay. I'm going but…" she chewed her lip for a moment, slightly pleased with how Nyssa's eyes darted downwards with the movement. "Thank you." She moved and placed a soft kiss on Nyssa's cheek, taking a chance to show her affection for the now stunned woman. 

While in the shower, Laurel slightly berated herself for doing that. What if Nyssa didn't feel the same way? What if Laurel screwed up one of the most significant relationships in her life by taking a leap of faith? It wouldn't be the first time she misread signals and doomed everything straight to hell. It seemed that she would never successfully have love in her life and it was all her fault.

A soft knock on the door startled her. "Laurel? May I come in?" Nyssa's voice didn't hint that she was upset by what happened, only serving to further Laurel's anxiety. Was it so bad that she couldn't wait until she got out of the shower? That she had to let Laurel down right now?

"Yes," she was proud of herself for the strong quality to her voice.

The door opened and light footsteps tapped on the linoleum until they reached the base of the shower. The only sound in the bathroom now was the sound of the shower running and the two of them breathing. Laurel was getting more and more nervous the longer the silence went on.

She squeaked when the shower curtain opened and Nyssa stepped in, fully naked and a little shy herself. "I am sorry, I couldn't do this with the barrier between us." 

Laurel was about to ask what when Nyssa softly cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. She was startled for barely a second before she melted into it, enjoying the contact and the way Nyssa's lips tasted like the curry they both had.

Pulling back was the last thing either of them wanted to do but air was kind of an issue at the moment. Laurel couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across her face, eyeing the small smile Nyssa herself had after it. "Is this real? This isn't some, figment of my imagination dreamt up after three weeks of being sleep deprived?" She asked, needing to know that Nyssa was her, in her arms and very, very real.

Instead of answering, Nyssa just kissed her again, proving that she was indeed, very real. "Does that answer your question?" Came her soft voice, followed by another even softer kiss. "I cannot stop doing that."

Laurel smiled, a little dazed from all the affection she was receiving. "You don't have to. I really like it, I really like you."

"When I was lost and alone, I found you, Laurel. You showed me kindness, softness I never expected from any human. And I grew attached, then found out through a rather delighted Felicity Smoak that this feeling was… was what love felt like. Sara, of course, was insufferable, insisting that I "grow a pair" and ask you out. I was a coward, I did not wish to make the first move lest you… you rebuff me." Nyssa sounded sad for a moment, tugging on Laurel's heart strings but then looked rather happy again. "I never accounted for the brave woman that you are. And I am grateful for how fearless you are in… loving me."

Now Laurel was crying, the whole mini monologue that Nyssa just gave her reduced her to a teary mess. "You didn't make it easy but it's rewarding. And I do. I do love you."

The beautiful smile that spread across Nyssa's face made all the self doubt and fear worth saying those words. Laurel felt like she was ready to face so much more in the world with this incredible woman by her side now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought or come yell at me on twitter @superstitious20!


End file.
